One Night Stands With You
by G. Alyssa
Summary: AU. Two-shot. It wasn't love when they first slept together. For Tsuna and Hibari, there was nothing between them other than a sexual companionship. However, as these meetings continue, the skylark begins to think otherwise. Mainly 1827.


This is something out of a pathetic excuse to make a good decent 1827 fanfic which turned out really OOC for the both of them. (Especially Tsuna with his role here). Personally, I don't hate it even though this isn't what you expect to be lemony (although there are some scenes of it), but I tried my best since (cough) it's my first time writing this kind of stuff.

On another note, this will be a two shot. This chapter usually focuses on Hibari's point of view and the other will probably be Tsuna's. But either way, I hope you guys will enjoy this!

**One Night Stands With You**

"The sight of that flimsy hair baffles me."

He laughed. "Oh? What made you think so?"

"It reminded me of a ferret, lesser than that goofy smile of yours."

"I never think my hair resembles such an animal."

"It was anti-gravity brown, Tsunayoshi." It was also unexpectedly soft, he thought as he softly ruffled his wild stand up brown hair.

"Then maybe I was really born from a ferret."

He continued to smile that beautiful smile. A shy smile yet it grace with so many wonders beyond Hibari's thoughts. And he never questioned his knowledge to anything intellectual.

"I never said anything metaphorical about your resemblance." Tsunayoshi leaned on his bare chest.

"We just had sex, Kyoya," he purred, seductively as he kissed his lean shoulder. It was muscular despite of his lean, thin figure that he couldn't stop staring at it as if Hibari Kyoya was an art. "And we're talking about my hair after our sexual high?"

He rolled his eyes. "Your techniques bore me." That was a flat out lie. Tsunayoshi was beyond what you call "boring" in sex. It was exciting. Thrilling. The thought of fucking him made Hibari forget all about his disciplinary beliefs.

"How mean," he pouted, those puckered up lips that Hibari had been sucking it up awhile ago. There was that natural glow of red-flush on his cheeks. "Others said I stood out the best when I'm being bedded."

"You had sex with other men?"

"Both top and bottom," he winked. "I didn't expect you to be surprise about this. You don't expect a virgin to have so much experience, do you?"

He grunted in response when the brunet smiled as he kissed him fully in the lips. The thought of this whole event as a one night stand was unflattering for Hibari Kyoya.

It was really true. They both met at the pub last night. He, a high-school prefect who came to investigate the hoodlums in the pub and Tsunayoshi, with those innocent large brown eyes caught his attention.

Perhaps it came from the booze that he deliberately didn't recall ever drinking or with the way the brunet looked that made it intoxicating.

And afterwards, he fucked the man in his apartment. And yes, the man, despite his minimal height difference, was older than him. In fact, as he remembered from last night's events, Tsunayoshi mentioned of being twenty four.

And the older brunet even allowed himself beneath him, despite his assumed-experience with other men.

"Ah, today's Monday, isn't it?" Tsunayoshi hummed as his head rose. "You have school today."

He glared at the older man as he stood up. He never likes to be given reminders.

"Be best on my way then," Tsunayoshi smiled, gingerly as he took the boxers that he had left hanging on the lamp shade and put them in. He looked around on the floor for his pants which he found near the door. He inwardly frowned at his messy shenanigans. Perhaps the young lad was right about his boring entertainment. This reminded him how quiet the atmosphere was right now. He stared at the infamous aloof teen then he smiled. "You won't miss me?"

Apparently, the raven-haired was also getting himself dressed up. One he might add, look even better naked than he was now.

"If this is a one-night stand as you indicated," he said, nonchalantly as he fixed his tie. "It would be best if we will not meet again." Or he would get intoxicated with him again. Definitely never again.

"I won't," Tsunayoshi heartily laughed. "If by chance we will meet, could that be destiny then?" There was an irked of childish interest gleaming in his eyes.

"The second time we'll meet will be the time I will bite you to death."

"Eh? What for?"

"For underage sex."

"But you were the one who took the initiative!"

Your actions are misleading, was what he thought but he knew better that he, too, was lusting for him.

Just like how the herbivores in the pub stared at his ass.

"That will be all," Hibari said.

"Yeah," Tsunayoshi smiled as he planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Good bye forever then."

...

A month and few weeks had passed and he knew that he had never forgotten that night.

It was as if the thought of that awesome sex was still fresh in his memory. Those lusty large caramel brown eyes, cheeks that flustered when they touch and of course that Cheshire smile, he could never forget any of those.

And believe it or not, that was the first time he ever had sex.

It was because he was feared by the whole Naminori population or perhaps women around the whole place in general didn't satisfy him. He also a fair share of secret admirers behind his back though they all disbanded after he confiscated all their belongings, e.g. his pictures (no wonder he sensed people following him). But that didn't mean he would use them for personal gain of his curiosity.

That came when he met Tsunayoshi in that pub; his reason of investigating was long gone after catching his sight.

Curiosity came to him when they went to his apartment room and touched some places he would never thought to be exciting. And the way he entered him was exotic as he reached his bundle of nerves which squirmed around his throbbing member. That moment as they both came (a countless times, he would add) was when he believed to experience far more lavishing than beating a pile of hoodlums around his town.

And strangely, he became needy since then.

Needy for Tsunayoshi.

He started taking the alternatives though like fucking this girl from the student council room who had the hots for him. And in desperate need, he had sex with a boy who secretly had a crush on him (a year younger than him) in the disciplinary room just so to satisfy his needs. Just to forget Tsunayoshi and get over with this.

But whenever he did, his thoughts were all about Tsunayoshi. And that only intensified his desires even more.

He wanted to meet him again.

Yet, he had no clue who he was other than his name.

He once went to the same pub one night, but later found out that he wasn't a common customer around there. Heck, no one would ever remember upon his arrival.

It is as if he was a ghost who disappeared without a trace.

This only pissed him more.

And soon, he realized that maybe perhaps he was wronged to ever leave without getting to know him more.

He was about to give up when he spotted Tsunayoshi in the alleyway with some man holding his thigh.

He whacked the man out of his way with his tonfa and glared at the brunet.

"Hey," he beamed, raising a hand. "It's been a while."

Annoyed by his calm demeanour, he grabbed the older man and dragged him to his apartment.

….

"I thought we should never meet again."

"I heed with my words. I bit you to death once I spotted you."

He laughed. "How misleading!"

Funny, he thought the same thing when he saw Tsunayoshi on that night.

"But that was my client you whacked in the head, you know."

He raised a brow. He didn't expect that. "You're selling yourself?"

"Only for one-night stands. I don't want any attachment from them," then he smiled that I-know-what-you-think smile and added. "What do you expect?"

Well, he could begin telling him that he was what he thought as a figment of his imagination which was pretty foolish even for Hibari.

"I didn't pay you that night."

"Ah, that night," he hummed and felt nostalgic for a second. "You were very rigid that night, huh? Your first time, obviously. No mean to offense you of course." He laughed again as he saw that glare again. "Please, Kyoya. I allowed myself to be in your arms that night. Besides, that was amazing."

"Yet, we're here again." Seeing that they were both naked and on Hibari's bed.

"A free buffet lunch ticket from me," he proudly said, grinning all the way. "So does that mean its destiny?"

Hibari thought for a second. He searched for him everywhere from the local districts, the red districts and to the extent: the gay bars.

It wasn't accidental that they met.

He just found him while he was on his search.

And now here they were, chatting after their intense sex.

"Ah, Kyoya. You don't mind if I call you Kyoya?"

He smirked. "You dared tell me that after we both grew accustomed to it?"

"Yeah, we did….huh?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

He looked a bit hesitant before he meekly said, "This is the first time that I bedded the same person who I thought as my one-night stand, twice."

"Wrong," he went on top of Tsunayoshi. Cold grey steel darted at his large wide brown eyes. "I'm bedding you."

"Oh?" He mocked, teasingly. He hadn't even bothered by the close distance between them. "I'm older than you, you know."

His smirk widened. "And what of it?"

He pouted. "How mean, Kyoya. I'm more experienced, to be exact. Let me do you this time!"

"I rather not," he defied as he leaned to blow his left ear. He found out that it was one of Tsunayoshi's sensitive parts. The sound of his elicit moan was enough to dominate him again. "I make sure to fuck you hard," he said in a seductively. His hand caressed every part of his sensitive parts until it went south. The brunet gasped in surprise as he felt a hand pressing the tip of his member. Slowly and teasingly. "To make you scream my name." Rubbing the tip faster now, letting those wanton moans grasped on the brunet's mouth. "And forget all those herbivores you seduced before me." He started pumping his now harden member.

"A-aah! K-Kyo…Kyoya…"

This was already enough for Hibari to harden. He licked his lips, seductively as he pulled the shorter brunet to him, giving him a full searing kiss as he pumped the sinful flesh faster…harder.

Tsunayoshi squirmed as his face flushed with lust, eyes shut tightly from the intense make out and the large hand around his cock. It was exactly the artwork that he displayed in front of the younger man as he nibbled his lower lip every now and then while sucking his tongue with his.

Just a bit nearer… almost there…

He released him before he could come, to the brunet's frustration.

"W-What's that for?!"

"For an experienced man like you," he grinned, almost equally to mischief. "You are quite frustrated, aren't you?"

"S-Shut up!"

"Oh? Now who's better in bedding?"

This only deepened the blush as he glanced away from him. Apparently, Hibari liked how this looked now. The way Tsunayoshi was frustrated at the same time getting embarrassed during in bed… it made him think he was not the ferret he imagined.

In fact, this only made him more human.

And not a fragment of imagination as he thought so.

It was something he suddenly realized as a precious thing that they both shared during bed.

Whatever that is.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Hn?"

Slowly, Tsunayoshi looked up and to Hibari's surprise, was that ever present grin whenever he felt being the boss around. "When you said that you can make me forget all of my clients. Is that a form of a challenge?"

"I didn't take back my words."

"So are you implying that we will meet again?"

There was no sign of being hopeful in the brunet's eyes. And Hibari knew that this was just another of his one-night stands.

"But I won't be your client, if that's what you're expecting."

"A free-way sex? That's quite the favouritism I got for you."

"Who's the one who's being bedded here?" Then this made Tsunayoshi laughed.

"Interesting." He crossed his arms around his neck as their eyes stared to each other.

"Alright then," he purred as he kissed him on the cheek once more. "It will be fun. It's like having a secret affair with a wife's cheating husband only except very, very younger."

"Whatever," he sighed. He didn't like the way how he described this secret affair. But a small part of him was that he wouldn't even mind telling the whole Naminori that he was meeting this man in any other way. After all, controversies never bothered him.

"But on one condition."

"What made you think I will accept it?" Hibari growled, glaring at the older man.

"It's something you and I will have to agree with it anyways," he smiled, eyes lit with amusement at how beautiful the color of Hibari's eyes were, upon when angered. "We will of course not let any of our private lives get the way of the fun time we have from now on. Deal?"

That's it? He scoffed. This man was underestimating him as if he was a solid figure of sentiment. "Doesn't matter."

"I take that as a yes then," he grinned happily as he snuggled closer to the man. "You smelled good, by the way."

"I don't take profanities." He gave soft pecks around his neck.

The brunet laughed, probably from the ticklish sensation he had when Hibari licked his collar bone. "Seriously? I'm actually giving you a compliment here!"

"Hn." He was getting impatient, aching for another round—the eight round, perhaps.

"Fine be that way. I like it. Really. And since we will meet again, please call me Tsuna."

"No." He gave a straight answer.

"E-Eh?!"

….

"Ah…n-no more…Ngh!" he moaned, erotically. The feint of unconsciousness starting to grasp on him as he felt the image at ceiling became blurry. He was on top of him as his sinful flesh was inside of him, hitting rhythmically in the bundle of nerves that made him moan, wreathed from above.

"S-Shit…" muttered the prefect as he pushed upwards. Hard and fast just to hear those screams. He was already at his limit, yet he continued to be rougher until the older man in front of him would scream his name. He gripped his arms and rolled over to a better compromising position where he could go on top.

"Aaah!" He moaned in surprised. "T-This position—"

If it weren't enough, Hibari grabbed his member and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

"Aaaah!"

"Scream for me, herbivore," he muttered in a raspy tone as he continued to thrust him all the way, going more and more into that wonderful bliss they both share.

"E-enough! I..aah…I…" he was almost there, as he pushed in time with Hibari's thrusts—animalistic movements that they somehow mastered from their affairs.

Faster, harder, it was the only way for them to reach their high.

"Nngh…!"

With a raspy moan, he came violently in their chests. Hibari, too, climaxed when he felt the brunet tightened around his.

How enthralling.

They definitely enjoyed the whole idea of this love affair as they stared at each other's eyes. Brown large eyes stared at those thin icy cobalt blue eyes. It was intoxicating. To look at their gazes whenever they felt so much satisfied. Tsuna, who already overcome his endless panting, pushed Hibari lightly away from him as he grinned.

"Well that was amazing."

And they had it for the whole night and another one this afternoon. Sometimes, he wondered if either he had it in him or Tsuna had this inconceivable stamina. He could go proudly declare that he was indeed on top of the food chain of all the herbivores out there.

"Well I got to go now."

"What?" He felt disdained for himself. The after high quickly died down. Did he sound so needy just now? Fortunately, Tsuna was busying himself getting dressed up to even listen. This made his blood boiled. "Herbivore…"

"My bad, Kyoya," he smiled, apologetically, staring at him with that sincere smile then going onwards looking for his other pair of sock under the bed. "I have a client this 2:30. It probably took me twenty minutes by bus to head there."

But he never had any clients after their affairs. Usually when he does, Tsuna could even cancel just to have a nice chat with him.

"What a strange herbivore," he scoffed, mockingly. "You still have that energy with you?"

"I'm still going even if it's like that. This one is someone I'm topping anyways."

"You will go no matter what?" He sounded persuasive and he hated that.

"If it leads with money, yes."

And that was how he didn't want to ask the brunet any further than that. Tsuna wouldn't like to be questioned whenever it came to his job. He was passionate about it, he noticed. And it all came just because of money, seeing how happy Tsuna was when he earned a lot for this week.

"I'm sorry," the brunet said as he got his coat from the stand. "I will make it up to you. Promise."

"I don't take profanities," he said, sounding a bit bitter all of the sudden as he glared at the man.

Tsuna stared at him for a moment before chuckling. "We'll see about that." With one last step outside of that room, he closed the door behind, ending this little short conversation in a nip. Strangely afterwards, Hibari Kyoya felt nauseated at himself for the first time.

Why was he clearly pissed off and letting his emotions go in the way?

He was not a child and he would make sure that Tsuna would remember that.

…..

"You will take charge again, Kusakabe."

Kusakabe Tetsuya, the vice-chairman and the only person whom the vicious prefect ever complied to, knew that his chairman was having an affair with not only a man equally with gender but also older who could be considered to be married. And that was something Kusakabe was very concerned of the prefect.

He knew this despite Hibari's lack of discussion with this or letting any of his secret affairs circulating around his town. He did a great job yet Kusakabe knew.

He knew because he was serving Hibari Kyoya since they were kids and also…

…by the fact that he saw that older man waiting outside the school gates again.

And it had been like that for many months since his superior became…let's say, flamboyant these days. Not too flashy, actually. Just couldn't help wonder why there were signs of a normal teenager who was really—

"…In love…"

"What?" Hibari turned his head in his direction.

"Oh God!" Wait, did he say that out loud…again?

Apparently, the prefect didn't leave just yet when he heard a sudden uncharacteristic shriek from the vice chairman. He raised a curious brow as he stared in an epitome manner.

Hibari needed an answer, of course. That look proved that he was indeed curious of what came to his mind. "K-Kyo-san," he gave a soft but wearily sigh. He had a difficult with words after all. "Well you see… I have to be honest with you."

"Go on," clearly his face showed how curious and impatient he was.

He inwardly gulped. Now all he have to do is to tell the chairman how he gone out a lot lately. Well, that was a good start of a conversation so he wouldn't get beaten up but instead,

"Were you in love with that man outside the school grounds?"

Kusakabe was definitely suicidal.

"Do tell me how you come to that conclusion, Kusakabe Tetsuya?"

The regent haired man felt himself sweat under the odd pressure as he felt his boss stared, nonchalantly. It was strange to see him so calm despite saying such remarks towards him.

"Kyo-san, although this isn't my position to say this, but I just happen to notice things around you."

"Like what?" Apparently, the thought of his opinions was a wonder to his superior. He was hoping this would end like this.

He didn't like it when his superior was staring at him as if he was becoming a herbivore instead of his right hand man.

"You are aware I'm not a patient man, Tetsu," he said, intently stating his first name whenever they were kids. Gulping, nervously, Kusakabe didn't know what to say when his chairman was glaring at him, impatiently.

"That you've been a lot happier whenever you ended your shift." More than the school ceremonies, actually, Kusakabe thought. Who wouldn't have thought that the day when Hibari Kyoya would think of something else other than his school?

"And you think it was inappropriate?"

"Ah, no! Absolutely not, Kyo-san!" He flustered. "As a matter of fact it helped the school if you did your job earlier beforehand!" Much to the relief of all the staff of the school, actually.

"I did not question my conduct as a disciplinary chairman," he scoffed, and then paused before continuing, "What I mean if my relationship with the man is inappropriate."

There was a moment when a thought process to Kusakabe. Sure, same gender relationships didn't bother him even the slightest bit. But he didn't expect that happened to the chairman of all people. Perhaps it has something to do with the way he used that "bite you to death" catchphrase that he became to see his superior in a different way.

However this might be, no, this is really the first time Hibari Kyoya was serious to a human being.

Not the school or the Naminori town.

Whoever he is, as long as his chairman still grasp of that longing, perhaps it won't be bad.

"As long as you feel contentment with the person, indecencies are longer applicable, Kyo-san."

"Indecencies aren't needed when you are contented with the person?" He restated, inquisitively as he raised a brow.

Oh God, he forced himself not to chuckle over that statement. He forgot Kyo-san's tendencies of showing his ignorance beyond his reach of knowledge. He's like a Papa approving his son's interest to a girl.

His superior was indeed ignorant towards his feelings, alright.

There was a bit of silence until his chairman said, "The ones I've had signed for the Principal, placed it in the secretary's desk before night time." And then left the office with long strides towards the door.

If Kusakabe could look at his superior's face more closely, he was certain that Hibari Kyoya's face was tinted red.

….

"You are strangely arousing when naked."

Hibari stared incredulously at him.

"Just saying," Tsuna shrugged as he raised up from his torso. "Anyways, don't you think this challenge became a bit too long?"

"But you admitted. I aroused you."

"Fine, you won. I can't believe that I failed dramatically by a young teenager— a sixteen year old, no less."

"Seventeen."

"Eh?" He was taken aback by the declaration.

"I turned seventeen a month ago."

"What?" he exclaimed, mouth gaped, idiotically in front of him. "W-when?!"

"Children's Day." He smirked. The look in Tsuna's face seemed so- what they always say-priceless.

"Eh?!" Apparently, he was indeed genuinely surprise than Hibari would expect. "That day was when we—" Once again, his face flushed at the memory of their intense sex in their lives. Hibari remained in a good mood of that reminder. That day during his birthday was when he spotted Tsuna (thanks to his natural talent of investigations) and dragged him to many places that made it even more pleasurable, more intense than their typical hobby.

It was normal for their unusual relationship (or the lack of that term, a mate), whenever he wanted to find Tsuna, he would find him in the most unlikely places (the Naminori main park to feed the pigeons or hang with some random kids, the dark alleyways where he would see his customers and at the Naminori High). Truth is, he didn't know anything about this Tsuna.

But he wouldn't care for the world about what he was doing anyways. Really.

If he would question who Tsuna really is, then this secret affair they share would just end.

Simple as that but not something he would allow.

"I haven't given you any presents!"

"What are you talking about herbivore? You already did."

"Y-You don't mean—" that reddened look proved him that the brunet knew what he meant.

Hibari smirked widened. "The Children's Park, the fitting room, the bathroom in that restaurant and the hotel, I believe you had given me more than enough of those presents."

"I meant a gift, something akin of sentimentality," he grinned.

"Oh? Here I thought we agreed not to get sentiment over our affairs. That's the agreement, is it not?"

"Oh," his eyes widened as his smile faltered. "I…I forgot."

But Hibari didn't pay heed of the awkward tension between them. He was well, as what Kusakabe said, happy. Indeed, this was the right feeling.

"Time flies, huh?" Perhaps the brunet haven't let go of the fact that he was a year older now. "You are seventeen and sooner and later you will turn eighteen."

"Hn." He hummed, soothingly as he caressed the adult's brown locks. It was something that would soothe him and it would always lead to the next round of lovemaking.

"I will turn eighteen a year after then, what would that make me, Tsunayoshi?"

"…A man."

"Indeed," he acknowledged the answer. He was no longer a boy in this man's eyes, no longer a bedmate he thought as his plaything.

"I guess it is to be expected. It's been almost a year, actually," he paused for a moment then he stood up, facing Hibari with that smile.

"I guess this is the last."

What?

"Kyoya, this is our secret affair and we agreed to meet until we satisfy ourselves, right?" Tsuna said, coolly. "As I've said, you won the game, you already satisfied me and that's already a reason enough to end our little affair."

Hibari was clearly dead-panned. Eyes widened as he felt his mind wrecked haywire at the thousands of thoughts running through his mind.

Tsuna is ending this affair.

He wouldn't see Tsuna again.

"No," he growled, dark eyes emitting an aura of a possessive man. He grabbed the brunet's wrist which made him flinched.

"It was something we agreed only upon desires, Kyoya," he said, flatly. "How long do you think this will go on?"

He glowered at him. How dare this herbivore-!

"Honestly, I'm getting tired of this. Having sex with you at the same time with my clients affects me during my performance."

"Then if that bothers you, you can at least stop sleeping with anyone else!" he growled, inwardly. Anger had smitten him. There was no way he could have calmed down. Anger, betrayal, insecurities and perhaps jealousy of his illicit job all piled up in his mind and within him.

"That is something I can't do." Strangely though, Tsuna felt with pure pride. His voice more reserved and assurance. Hibari was certain he had enough surprises for this moment. "This is the job I only have."

"Get a new job," he seethed.

"If I want a new job I should have done that a long time ago," he said, pulling his hand from his grasp. "However, I can't. I just can't, Kyoya. And you can understand that, can't you? I am not fit to work anything other than selling myself."

"I can provide you a job. **Anything** that fits you." It was a desperate measure and he knew it. But if he can't, he would lose Tsuna forever. He knew just how it could have destroyed him if Tsuna left him. "If it wasn't enough, I want you to stay with me, herbivore. Live with me from now on and I will make sure that you will not sleep with other men than me from now on." He sounded herbivorous. Being too possessive like that. Having such attachments from other people.

It was strange yet he allowed it.

This feeling that he had felt for the older man for their usual affairs.

It was indeed a contradiction to his beliefs.

But Kusakabe was right.

He knew what he felt.

He was indeed infatuated with this adult. Far stronger than he thought.

"Kyoya." Hibari thought he could see those large brown eyes about to tear up as they stared at each other's gazes. His lips trembled, trying to suppress the right words.

However, his words weren't exactly surprising to him.

"Sorry. Good bye forever, Kyoya."

Yet, it only gave him an unusual pain he never felt before as Tsuna closed the door right after he left.

…..

It was for the better.

Tsuna knew that he was being a fool stuck in his fantasies. Hibari was too good for him. Too young to be tainted by him. Well, he already did physically but if they manage to grow an attachment, he could no longer grasp the harsh reality he would face every day. And worse comes to worst, Hibari would grow possessive towards him, the feeling of longing that Tsuna couldn't provide.

It was the best for the two of them to end their little affair. He knew Hibari was using him for his curiosity and Tsuna used him for well… something to cling on for a change.

But he didn't know how wonderful, how exciting it was to feel the warmth of a man who could caress him during lovemaking. It was different from the dull activities with his clients.

Far better than how Byakuran first tainted him.

He frowned.

That name proved him enough that he couldn't live in happiness anymore. It was a childhood dream: to gain happiness.

But reality struck him when he turned nine.

He used to live in a happy household with his caring mother and annoying but lovable father. However on the night when they entrusted his uncle to babysit him, he took him away from his parents and sold him to a yakuza clan. Byakuran was the one who ruled over that yakuza and bought him out of a new hobby of his.

He first tainted him countless of times until he no longer had the will to fight and slowly, becoming a mindless sex slave just to please his master. It became something he was only good at for all those years.

And living with Byakuran became his home.

Till at the age of fourteen, Byakuran lost interest on him and later sold him to another yakuza clan.

He didn't accept the harsh reality that he was getting sold again. He begged his master, trying to please him more just to keep him. But Byakuran hadn't even look at him at all.

Later, he found out that Byakuran was married to a man named Shouichi Irie, the red head who replaced him.

And it was then that Tsuna believed that, despite the lovemaking they shared all these years, Byakuran only used him as his toy and not something Tsuna thought as "infatuation".

Deep down behind this messed up relationship, Tsuna had thought that there was something between them despite all of the odds. He thought that Byakuran would love him as much as he did.

But he, just as he realized after all these years, was a toy to please him.

That Irie person is the one he was infatuated with.

He didn't give Byakuran the right love for him to reciprocate his feelings.

He knew he didn't deserve it.

He wasn't supposed to love in the first place.

Yeah, that concluded his mindless mishaps.

He wasn't supposed to love Hibari Kyoya.

…..

Nobody could see the obvious of his inner destruction, he might add. For Kusakabe, who knew his superior more than anyone else, Hibari Kyoya was indeed depressed.

It was worse than how he had personal affairs with the girl from the Student Council and the boy from class 1-A.

He was beating people from the slightest misconduct of rules. Even a single touch of a man to another made his blood boiled in anger. He even loses his calm every time he sees a slight resemblance of his ex-lover.

Indeed, even if Kusakabe was never told of the secret break up but his actions and the older man's sudden disappearance were already enough for him to conclude of this destruction phase.

However, Kusakabe would rather not stand there and watch his boss in a peril state. He, on his free time, would start investigating about the man from his customers whom he found in the red district. However none were ever helpful due to their agreement of secrecy between server and client.

And Kusakabe realized that interrogating his clients were already futile and waste of his time.

Disappointed, he continued with his duties. He and Hibari, after a bit coercing towards his superior, headed towards the hospital to file some cases of…Hibari's involvement with the wounded patients.

Despite what people thought of Hibari Kyoya as an arse, he never once neglected what he felt responsible of.

Smiling to himself, Kusakabe signed up the papers when he glanced at the corner of his eye, saw a familiar glint of brown that easily caught his attention.

He turned to that direction and was surprised to see the ex-lover of his chairman. Unfortunately, the prefect was inside the head director's office, having a negotiation about an upcoming fund raising that could boost up Naminori.

As the older brunet went inside the elevator, he quickly ran towards the reception and asked for the man's name.

The nurse at first was off-guard towards his fuss but later revealed her professional smile. She gave him his name but that is more than enough for Kusakabe to know about the older man.

He knew who he was.

…..

"Shall I note the sponsor's name under this amount, sir?"

"No," Tsuna smiled, shaking his head lightly. "However, this amount is something I can offer for Nana Sawada."

The nurse from the reception smiled, brightly. "You are very kind, sir. You've been the only one who supports her medical fees," her smile faltered a bit. "With her only son gone missing for fifteen years and her husband in prison, I felt really sad to know a great woman such as Nana-san to suffer from such tragedy." She released a heavy sigh. "If you weren't around, I don't know what would happen to her by now."

"I'm glad to hear that," he said, face brightened at that moment. It was all he could do to help his family after all.

"However, although it isn't in my place to say this," she hesitated for a moment. "But you do resemble a lot like Nana-san."

"Ah…really?"

"Yes," she stared, suspiciously at him while smiling all the same. "You really are. Such a coincidence, ne, Sawada-san?"

"Ah, oops," he grinned, nervously. In truth, he was hoping that this nurse is as ditzy as they said in the hospital because after all, he was, without doubt, a carbon copy of his own mother, minus his gender.

"You actually thought I didn't realize that, don't you?" she giggled when Tsuna scratched his chin, nervously.

"I won't tell her, I promise," she stated. And there was a sudden relief from Tsuna after those words. "There must be a reason why you won't show yourself to your mother, Sawada-san."

"Thank you, nurse-san." And honestly, he meant it.

"However, since I'm also a mother, I hope one day you will face her. That is the only way for her to be happy."

He knew that, of course. But as a man forever trapped in a dark world, he didn't know what he would do if Nana found out about him after that kidnap incident. "I w-will. But for now, I only want to pay that last remaining fees from that operation."

"I see then," then the nurse smile brightened. Her eyes lit up at a thought. "Nana-san is sleeping in her room right now. Do you wish to see her?"

Tsuna hesitated for a moment, thinking that perhaps it won't be a trouble to see her. But he did went to see her yesterday outside from the room. Seeing her asleep won't be that bad.

"Maybe I should, thank you, nurse-san." He smiled with his professional smile as he turned his heel towards the elevator.

Just as he went inside the elevator, he saw a familiar person rushing towards the reception. Something about that man with a weird regent hair looked awfully familiar.

But that thought diminished as soon as the elevator closed.

….

"Kyo-san, are you certain he was the one?" Although Kusakabe might be all brawn and mighty but that didn't mean that he liked the asylum. As the matter of fact, the Naminori asylum was different from the local districts inside the little town. People who lived in the asylum meant dangerous ones. Probably majority that only Hibari Kyoya disposed of. But when they came face to face by a man of his late forties, Kusakabe had never met such fierce glare that pars with his superior.

"Sawada Iemitsu. Murdered a man who was his distant cousin and was sentenced twenty years in the Naminori Asylum," Hibari recited the file he read. It was a file that was sent by Kusakabe. "Are you indeed the man I've stated?"

Blonde hair, a bit tanned skin, eyes fierce along with that irritated scowl and clearly unshaven for the years of his residence in the asylum, he was nothing alike with the beauty of his son.

"Yes, that would be me," he said, unpleasantly. Years in prison won't leave a person cheerful longer. Then he added rather bitterly, "And who are you?"

"Hibari Kyoya." The prefect only received a nod of acknowledgement.

"Hibari, huh?" he said, brown eyes eyeing him like a hawk. "You do resemble like your father."

"What do you know about him?" He raised a curious brow. This was the first time he had heard about his father from someone else.

"We went to the same college," he grinned, more forced than it should be. But it seemed that Iemitsu lightened up a bit. "We were roommates in one bunk-size room. He never liked crowding much which I had to go through with his anger issues."

He saw the look of Hibari that resembled so much of his old friend that he couldn't help but laugh. "You do like and act like him. I wouldn't have expected him to get married after he found that nice girl at the animal clinic. Every time he sees that girl, I could have swore that he was blushing madly even for a stoic guy like him! I reckon your mother told you this, no?"

"My father never talks about you," he stated, clearly disinterested of how his father courted his mother.

"Well," he smiled, bitterly. "You were very young about time we drifted apart ever since my…" he scowled as his fists tightened behind the large cuffs writhed in his wrists. "…my only son has been kidnapped." He gritted his teeth at the thought of it as he slumped his head down to the table. "It was actually my fault, really. I really messed up. Not only our friendship ended when I turned against him and sided with my cousin, but I also let that misleading trust to lose my own son. Funny how friendship runs, huh? If only I believed your father then perhaps Tsuna would be around."

Hibari knew that Iemitsu had been in a mess from all of this. So to quicken this intervention he stated, "There is a reason why we came to meet you, Sawada Iemitsu."

He didn't even stir at the sudden change of topic. So Hibari just have to be brief.

"It's about your son, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

This made the man looked up at the younger ravened hair with his eyes widened in shock. It was already enough to catch his attention.

"What? W-What about my…s-son?"

"He's alive, Sawada-san," and for the first time Kusakabe spoke. A smile plastered on his face when he saw the relief widened eyes of the man. "He was the one who paid your wife's hospital bills."

If his son's name wasn't surprising, his contribution was more than that. "M-my son was that mysterious benefactor?!"

"It came out from our theory but it obviously solves the case of your wife's long stay there," Kusakabe reasoned, informatively.

"B-But where did he get the money from? How did he earn a living? Wh-what happened when Junpei said that he s-sold my son to the yakuza?" He was turning his head from Kusakabe then to Hibari then back to him as if he knew he could answers from either of them.

Kusakabe looked sympathetically at the man. If he knew, it would only break his heart. He looked at his superior who seemed very nonchalant about it. But he knew better.

"It had been fifteen years ago since your son was taken away, Sawada-san," Kusakabe said, eyes showed genuine concern. "Three years after the lost of your son, you found your cousin and beat him up till his death and you ended up here for imprisonment. Two years after that, your wife had been caught ill and was hospitalized in a run-down hospital. It barely supports her condition. However three years later, a mysterious benefactor supported her hospital bills and transferred her in a private hospital."

"And that benefactor is my son," Iemitsu supplied. "B-But why? Why would my own son go all the way from avoiding us? There has to be a reason why he hadn't been showing up as a benefactor, right?"

Kusakabe paused for a moment, hesitating to tell of such grave news for a father to hear. But instead, Hibari answered in his stead. It was too blunt yet, it was more than enough for Iemitsu to hear the right words clearly.

"Tsunayoshi sold himself just to pay all your wife's debts."

...


End file.
